


Tourist Day

by Idknoname



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One shot?, yeah I wrote this just for the funnys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idknoname/pseuds/Idknoname
Summary: Percy dresses up as a Tourist and decides to use his costume to make Annabeth laugh. They are just regular students at school.At my high school there is a day where you dress up as a cliché tourist during Spirit week since we live in a coastal town (when your local govt. pays more attention to tourists than the people who live there you get a little salt. haha pun.) I wrote this all 11 because I couldn't stop thinking about it and with this couple I could really see it happening. Plus, this is just funny.





	Tourist Day

“Hey, Percy, that isn’t a good idea,” Jason said.

Percy rolled his eyes, knowing that Jason was only saying that because of the rules, but let his friend finish his statement.

               “ You know Annabeth would surely kill you.”

That made Percy Jackson surprised, however.

Surprised in that he was probably right… but it would be worth it in the end.

“You probably won’t even see her before school starts, you know how she always has clubs in the morning,” Jason droned on. 

“Yeah, I know, I know, how could I not? It’s awful seeing everyone else with their girlfriends and boyfriends while I am stuck here without Annabeth,” Percy crossed his arms and pouted, “And I look so good for tourist day!”

               Sure enough, he did, for he had khaki shorts on, rolled up even shorter to be at his mid-thigh, an obnoxious Hawaiian shirt, large straw sunhat, sunglasses, binoculars that hung around his neck, and to top it off: socks and sandals.

               Now they waited in the courtyard among the other students, waiting for the bell to ring so they could shuffle inside, there were even a few students waiting right outside of the doors so that they could run into the classroom. However, as a senior, Percy had become more relaxed, and left his backpack in a corner with the rest of his friends where they normally stood, under some trees in the courtyard of the school. The only reason he would bother being so close to the door was that he was waiting for his girlfriend to appear.

               Plus, only freshman hanged out near the doors and tables. Come on, as if he was gonna sit down when he was pretty much going to be in a terrible plastic seat for the rest of the day. 

Instead of being the good friend that would take Jason’s advice, Percy was his best friend and decided that even if he asked Jason for his opinion, it didn’t matter. His responsible, adultish opinion didn’t matter. He was gonna do it.

Just as a familiar blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail came into view out of the classroom door, Percy instantly leaped up onto the tables, one of his feet on the seat and the other on the table, to poise that perfect explorer look. 

And to show off his legs since it wasn’t everyday he could wear short pants and get away with it. Dress code was surprisingly strict. 

“Oi,” Percy screamed with a fake accent, as if he was trying to copy Steve Irwin’s, bringing up his binoculars to his sunglasses, “is that a rare, wild Annabeth I see?”

Instantly, all of the students in the courtyard heads turned toward the scene and then to Percy’s gaze, which was Annabeth and a few of her friends… yet as they were all being stared at, most of them slunk away into the rest of the student body, leaving Annabeth awkwardly standing alone.

She turned to see what had caused her friends to scurry away and then her eyes landed on Percy, to which she visibly relaxed, her shoulders returning downward and even giving her boyfriend a little glare. 

“Bro, don’t do this,” Jason whispered from the ground, eyeing a teacher who seemed urgently trying to get to Percy in order to tell the unruly student to get off of the table.

However, Percy ignored his friend’s plea.

“Oh, no! She’s spotted me!” Percy exclaimed and quickly ran off of the table, hiding himself among a jockey, tall group of friends, who seemed only mildly curious for being caught up in his scheme.

Annabeth frowned as she pulled on the straps of her large backpack, waiting. It has become a thing on random days for her boyfriend to make a fool of himself for her amusement. The little game was that she tried not lot laugh.  

Percy slinked around the group onto other friends, carefully moving around Annabeth, almost in a circle.

“The Annabeth is in her unnatural habitat, unable to go back to where she belongs since the school bell hasn’t rung, oh, such a sad sight to see her not with her fellow smart students and teachers, all alone…”

At that comment, the blonde girl huffed, trying not to smile, and soon the onlookers began to get in on the joke as some of them grinned. 

Percy stopped at a particularly nervous and short freshman, who was wearing the average school day clothes. This particular boy had just joined the swim team and everyone had already nicknamed the newbie ‘Little Fishy’, happy that someone could finally replace Percy when he went off to college.

Percy put his hands on Little Fishy’s shoulders and spoke close to his  ear. 

“I’ve heard from the natives to be cautious, any wild Annabeth’s could surely cut a man’s and woman’s throat with her sharp sass, just a few words and it is all over!” He said dramatically.

Annabeth smiled, losing her battle to stop from laughing. 

“Seaweed Brain, I swear-”

“AHH!” Percy grabbed his chest and suddenly fell backward onto the concrete so suddenly that a few of the students standing near him jumped away, “she has hit me with her words. Such strong, such powerful words! I… am… dying…”

He feigned a cough and finally stopped moving.

               “My god, Percy,” Annabeth started to giggle as she strolled over to him and moved him slightly with her shoe.

               Abruptly the bell rang and all of the students filed themselves into the hallways.

               Percy stayed on the ground.

               “I can only be revived with true love’s kiss,” He whispered with fake hoarseness.

               “I’ll do that, later,” Annabeth said as she pulled him up and punched him in the shoulder, “after school when I know you didn’t try to skip some classes.”

               Percy groaned.

               “Aw, come on! We aren’t even doing anything today!” He whined.

               Annabeth laughed and started to walk in the direction of her first class.

               “I don’t care, Seaweed Brain, you can just do homework during the boring stuff, that’s what I do!”

               Percy pouted, but still couldn’t help but smile.

_ I am so glad she’s my girlfriend... _


End file.
